Christmas Love
by Novemberscorpion
Summary: Raven finally can feel emotions, and Robin can finally tell her that he loves her, but with Starfire jealous and a new villan will they make it?
1. Prologue

This is a new story. It takes place after Trigon was defeated. Hope you enjoy!   
Prologue 

The moon shone down on the earth, it's glow shining on the snow making it glow as bright as a pearl. The snow was coming down in large flakes, but slowly. Raven stood at the window of the Titans Tower, watching the snow falling. She loved this time of the year. The only thing she disliked was all the happiness that came with this time of year. Sure, a little bit was ok, but all everyone did was smile and be cheery, and say hello, and want you to sing and dance and talk, it got annoying. Raven was smart though. She went out only when she needed to. Of course the Tower wasn't any better, Starfire was always happy, or giggling, Beast boy was always happy, and smiling, Cyborg was usually humming to himself and always wanted to talk about the holidays, and Robin did a mixture of everything.

"_Why can't I ever feel like this?" _she thought. _"It seems like so much fun, to be happy and to spend time with the ones you love. I forgot I'm a demon, I can't feel."_

She sighed, a deep, depressing sigh. She wanted to have the same emotions as her friends did, she wanted to do all the things her friends did, but her emotions wouldn't allow it. Her emotions! Hah, that was all her father's fault. Trigon! How she hated him. Her friends defeated Trigon, but she still couldn't show emotions! She had tried, but something blew up. She knew Trigon wasn't gone for good, or maybe he was, but her emotions had an overpowering effect on her?

"_No we don't," _answered a voice in her head.

"Knowledge, not right now," said Raven.

"_All of us need to talk," _said Knowledge. _"So why not come visit now? Everyone else is asleep."_

"Fine," she said.

Nevermore……… 

"What is it you all wanted?" asked a very impatient Raven.

"To tell you," said Courage, "that we no longer are need by you. We can finally leave and you can fight for yourself."

"Really?" said Raven. "I mean, I want you guys to stay, cause you've been with me for so long, but I want to be able to feel with out destroying something."

"Well we can stop controlling you," said Independence. "All you had to do was ask."

"Ok," said Raven. "Can you stop?"

"Of course."

Titan's Tower at 7:30 am……… 

"Beast Boy," said a very angry Cyborg. "I have told you to clean the pan when you make your disgusting Tofu."

"Sorry dude," said Best boy. "Forgot."

"Hey guys," said Robin walking in. "What you making?"

"Eggs, toast, waffles, pancakes, French toast and bacon," said Cyborg.

"Wow, friend Cyborg," said Starfire. "Isn't that more than enough to last us a long time?"

"Yeah," said Cyborg. "That's why it's called leftovers."

Raven walked in. She floated to the window again, and stared out of it. The other Titans looked at her. She usually wasn't this quite.

"Is everything ok?" asked Robin.

"I'm fine," she said.

"No you're not," said Beast boy. "You never come in and say nothing."

"I'm fine," she said, again.

"_How can I test out my emotions?" _she thought.

"_Maybe doing something that goes beyond what you're supposed to do," _suggested Robin, using his mind to talk to her.

"_Why are you listening to my thoughts?" _she asked.

"_To find out what was wrong,"_ he answered. _"I have a way to find out."_

"How?" she asked, aloud.

"I'm sorry Star," said Robin.

"For what friend Robin?" asked Starfire.

Robin walked over to Raven and got her attention.

"Here's how to find out," said Robin, kissing her.

Raven's eye's shot open along with everyone else's. Her emotions would have gone haywire, but nothing happened. Starfire started to cry and Cyborg was boiling over. Robin pulled away.

"ROBIN," screamed Cyborg. "WHAT WAS THAT FOR? WHAT HAS THIS SHOWN US?"

"I can feel," said Raven. "My emotions don't control me anymore."

She grabbed Robin and pulled him into another kiss.

_Here is the Introduction, please review and I'll get the next one up soon._


	2. Ororo Munroe

Here is the next Chapter. A new hero, well actually an old hero only in teen form, is going to arrive in this chapter. Hope you like it!   
Chapter One 

"So you can actually feel, without blowing anything up?" asked Cyborg.

"Yes," she said. "Robin helped me there. See kissing me would have sparked many emotions, and could have caused the Tower to blow up, but my emotions finally let me go."

"That's good to hear friend," said Starfire, gloomily.

"I'm sorry Star, but I love Raven," said Robin. "I don't want you to hurt, but you need to let me go."

She looked at him then flew to her room, crying hysterically.

"I didn't mean to be so hard on her," said Robin.

"I'll talk to her later," said Cyborg. "Right now let's enjoy some food."

They sat and ate in happiness, well all but one. Starfire was in her room, crying.

"Why did he pick her over me?" she asked herself. "Is something wrong with me?"

She looked at herself in the mirror. She was disgusted with what she saw. She saw a failure, someone who couldn't even get the attention of her best friend.

"I must be ugly?" she said. "Or am I to fat?"

The alarm went off.

"Stupid girl," said Slade. "You will help me no matter what."

"I don't know you," she said. "Why are you attacking me?"

"You have powers," he said. "Don't act stupid."

"No I don't," she insisted.

"SLADE," screamed Robin. "You leave that girl alone."

"What if I don't?" he asked. "Are you gonna beat me up?"

"Titans GO," he ordered.

The Titans attacked Slade while Robin ran to the girl.

"Are you ok?" he asked.

"Yeah," she said. "Thanks."

"We'll take care of your wounds," he said. "Can you walk?"

"Yes," she said.

"Ok run to our tower, we'll meet you there," ordered Robin.

The girl took off for her life. Robin charged at Slade.

"You insolent little punk," hissed Slade. "You let my new apprentice escape."

"She has no powers," said Robin. "Go crawl into a hole somewhere and die."

"Another time," he said, as he disappeared.

"Are you ok?" asked Cyborg.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she answered.

The girl was about fourteen maybe fifteen, she had beautiful blue eyes, and long white hair. She wore a pair of low ride hip hugger jeans and a thin strapped shirt that showed her belly and shoulders.

"You sure are," said Beast Boy.

"Excuse me?" she said, clearly attracted.

"Nothing," said Beast boy a little to quickly.

Cyborg took out a cloth and put some disinfectant on it. He pressed it against her deep cut on her side. She screamed a bit, but not as much as any of the other Titans would have.

"What's your name?" asked Robin.

"Ororo," she said. "Ororo Munroe."

"That's a nice name," said Cyborg.

"Thanks," she said. "Who's the one who's still checking me out?"

"That would be Beast boy," said Cyborg.

"If I say I'll go out with you will you stop looking at me?" she asked.

"Totally," said Beast boy, cheering. "I got a girlfriend."

Raven gave the girl a glared that meant death to those who crossed her. Beast boy ran to his room to get ready.

"You better not hurt him," she warned.

"I'm not like that," she said. "I give every guy a chance, as long as they treat me like a human being and not their possession that must be guarded at all times."

"Beast boy's not like that," said Robin. "He'll make sure you're safe but that's about it."

"Cool," she said.

SMASH, the wall came crashing down. Slade stood in the hall. Ororo got up and fell cause of her wound.

"ORORO," screamed Beast boy running to her.

"I'm ok," she said. "Help your friends."

"You sure?" he asked.

"Yes," she smiled.

Slade battled with them. They wound up being thrown to the ground as his robots held each of them down. Slade grabbed Robin and started to beat him savagely.

"ENOUGH," screamed Ororo.

Slade looked up.

"Leave now or forever hold your peace," she said.

"Not until I have you," he hissed.

"So be it."

_There's the next chapter. All of you have to know who Ororo is. I'm not going to update until someone tells me they know who it is. Joking, but I want some reviews please._


	3. Mystique

Here is chapter two. For those of you who don't know who Ororo Munroe is she's Storm from the X-Men. She's a teen in this story though.

First to my Reviewers:

To LCO100: thank u, u got it right! At least some one knows who she is!

To missyreality: Thank u for reviewing my story, no she won't do anything Terra did. Terra was evil and mean, Ororo will leave maybe, but we'll see.

To Raven Malfoy-Snape: Here's ur new chapter, u honestly like evil things than. Like honestly

SNAPE, and MALFOY! Lols just kidding, I'll update again soon.

To Delirium24: Whatever you though about this going places, u are totally right, well sort of. There will be things that happen but they don't get described.

To lunafan: Actually u got it right. It is Storm. It will be a Raven/Robin pairing. They are like so good together. I hate Robin/Starfire pairings. They're good as friends but nothing else.

To raerob4ever: uhh…uhhh.uhhh thanks. At least you read the story and reviewed and for that I have to be grateful. Also remember she's a Serengeti Goddess, she has to say things like that?

Chapter Two 

Raven teleported everyone out of the Tower, before Ororo could do anything. The other Titans got up and attacked Slade. Raven ran to Ororo.

"Don't attack him," she said. "You have no powers, he'll kill you if you can't protect yourself."

Rave went to help her friends.

"But I do have powers," she said. "Slade."

He looked over at her, and smiled.

"Have you decided that you will join me?" he asked.

"No," she said. "You're not going to hurt my new friends anymore."

"Ororo no," called Robin.

She started to float into the air. The Titans stood in awe. Her beautiful blue eyes shone a pearly white; clouds circled the sky around her. Lightning flashed in the sky, snow fell in large quantities, and thunder raged from the sky.

"You angered the wrong person," she said. "Forces of nature hear my cry, attack him, and make him die."

She pointed at him and all of a sudden lightning shot him, snow pelted him at an alarmingly fast rate, hail hit him and the clouds circled around faster and faster. Robin had seen clouds act like this once; it meant they were back building. If they gained enough strength a tornado would fall from them. Just as he thought this, one came out at speeds faster then normal. It hit Slade in his chest and shot him out of the field and right into a building in the city. He ran off. The clouds went back to normal and Ororo returned to normal. She floated back to the ground.

"Wow," said Robin. "That was extraordinary."

"Yeah," said Beast boy. "I didn't know you could do that?"

"I can," she said. "That's why I have to leave now."

"What? Why?" asked Robin.

"Every where I go people tell me I'm not wanted because of my powers," she said. "I watched my parents smile at me, and then all I saw was their bodies on top of me. Ever since then I haven't met anyone else who'll take me in."

"We will," said Cyborg. "We have powers to. The city depends on us."

"Thank you," she said. "You'll also notice that all of the damage that should have come from a full fledged F5 tornado hasn't happened."

"Yeah, why is that?" asked Raven.

"I can control what my powers do," said Ororo. "I had them all attacking Slade."

"Why don't you join our team," said Raven. "We could really use your help."

"Sure," she said.

"How about weather girl?" suggested Beast boy.

"What am I the morning news?" said a sarcastic Ororo.

"What about Mother Nature?" asked Cyborg.

"To old," she said.

"True," said Cyborg.

"How about Wind," said Robin.

"To airy," she said. "I think I've got one?'

"What?" asked all the Titans.

"Storm," she said.

"Cool," said Robin. "I like it."

The Titans had gone back to the Tower. Ororo, had insisted that she find a name like the rest of them.

"So Storm," said Beast boy. "You ready for our date?"

"Totally," she said. "Let's go."

"Damn those Teen Titans," said Slade, angrily. "Why won't they just die, and why won't Robin accept his fate and join me?"

"Maybe because you aren't strong enough?" suggested a voice.

"Who's there?" he asked.

A woman appeared, she was completely blue and had no clothes on. Her hair was short and red. She smiled.

"I am," she answered.

"Who the hell are you?" he asked.

"My name is Mystique," she said. "I can alter my shape into anything I want."

"That's what Beast boy can do," said Slade, disappointed.

"No," she said. "He can only turn into animals, I can turn into anything I want."

"Prove it," he said.

She stood before him one minute, then Robin stood in front of him the next. Suddenly Robin was Raven, then she became Slade.

"Enough proof?" she asked, turning back to herself.

"This actually might work after all," said Slade. "Would you join me?"

"Why do you think I'm here?" she said, smiling.

"So Robin," said Raven, sitting beside him on the couch. "Now that Starfire and Cyborg are out, what do you want to do?"

"I want to do…" he started.

Robin leaned over her on the couch and started to kiss her. She kissed back. They started to fight for who would be on top when they suddenly fell on the floor. They started laughing.

"Let's continue this later," said Raven. "In your room perhaps."

"Count me in for that," said Robin. "But I don't want to do anything that we might regret later on?"

"I honestly wasn't even thinking of that," she said. "I meant so we could continue to kiss without falling off the bed."

"Good," said Robin.

At a Fancy Restaurant……… 

"Wow this place is amazing," said Storm. "Can you afford this?"

"Totally," said Beast boy. "You're worth every penny."

"You're really sweet," she said. "But sweet talk like that is not my idea of romantic."

"Huh?" asked a very confused Beast boy.

"I don't want you thinking you have to keep me good looking, or I have to ride some fancy car, or use only brand names items," she said. "I want you to like me for who I am. Not for who you want me to be."

"I understand," said Beast boy. "I was just saying that you're worth every cent I spend here tonight. You're something special and I really like you."

"We just met," she said. "But I like you to."

They sat and talked the rest of the night.

"Is something the matter with me?" asked Starfire. "Am I ugly?"

"What?" said Cyborg shocked. "No Star who made you think that?"

"Am I to fat?" she asked.

"Star this is serious," said Cyborg, concerned and shocked. "Who told you, you were ugly or fat?"

"No one," she said. "I just figured that if Robin did not like me, maybe something was wrong with me."

"No Star," said Cyborg. "He just likes Raven more. He shares the same feelings as she does and he knows more about her then any of us do. She shares feelings for him and she knows him more then we do. He still likes you, you'll always be his friend. Nothing can change that."

"Wanna bet?" asked Robin, walking out of the shadows.

"What?" asked a very angry Cyborg.

"Starfire," said Robin. "I actually hated you the moment you set foot on this planet. I think you're the ugliest girl alive and that you are the fattest person in the world."

Starfire ran off crying uncontrollably. Cyborg turned to shoot Robin with his sonic cannon, but ran off to comfort Starfire.

"Phase one complete," said Robin, turning into Mystique.

Ohhh bet you didn't see that one coming now did ya? Anyways please R&R and I'll update as soon as I can.

_Question: Should I put another villain in this? (e.g. Magneto, or Venom)_

_Please answer, the fate of this story depends on you! Lol just joking, I'd like some answers!_


	4. Ororo's Sacrifice

Here is Chapter three! I hope you like it. I'm going to add someone else who is good but distances himself from the Titans! Mystique is going to cause much more problems.

Chapter three 

Raven and Robin lay together on the bed in Robins room, kissing. Suddenly the door slammed open in the front room. Raven and Robin ran in to see Cyborg holding a crying Starfire. She looked at Robin and ran off to her room, crying harder than before.

"What happened?" asked Robin.

"Like you don't already know?" asked Cyborg. "You're gonna pay for that."

"For what?" asked Robin.

Cyborg shot his sonic cannon at Robin. Raven used her powers and blocked it. Cyborg punched her and knocked her out. He shot at Robin again. Robin leaped out of the way and hit Cyborg with his Bo-staff.

"Cyborg knock it off," said Robin.

"Why should I?" he asked.

Cyborg shot at Robin, hitting his chest. Robin weakly got up and threw his freezing disks at Cyborg. Cyborg ran out the door of the Tower.

Next few weeks……… 

Everyone in the Tower was angry at one another for reasons unknown. Robin and Raven broke up after a fight that ended violently. Starfire was angry at Robin, Beast boy was angry at Starfire, Cyborg was angry at Raven, Raven was angry with Beast boy, it continued until everyone was mad with one another. Today Beast boy was not having a very good day.

"I can't believe you," said Raven.

"What now, you freak," he said.

"How dare you, you little puke stain," she retorted. "Why would you ruin my room?"

"I didn't," he said.

"Your name is on everything," she said. "You wrote all over my walls, sheets, books, and everything else in my room."

"THAT'S IT," screamed Strom. "I CAN'T TAKE THIS ANYMORE, BEAST BOY WE'RE THROUGH. I CAN'T PUT UP WITH YOU PEOPLE ANYMORE."

"No, Storm don't go," begged Beast boy.

"To late," she said walking out the door.

"Don't leave me," he whispered, as tears fell from his eyes.

Suddenly the alarm went off. Robin looked up and saw it was Slade.

"Titans Go," he ordered.

"Drop dead," said Cyborg.

"They hate each other," said Mystique. "Now I'm going back to the lair. See you there."

"I'll need you here," said Slade. "You stay."

"Ok," she said. "I'll stay."

"Slade," said Robin.

"Titans," said Slade. "I'm surprised you'd even come. After all you all are fighting. Robin why would you stay with them after the way they treated you?"

"Good point," said Robin, glaring at his team.

"Join me?" asked Slade.

"Fine," said Robin walking over to him.

Robin turned to face his old team. He hated them now, and he would teach them not to mess with him.

"Robin, no," said Raven. "We may not be talking right now, but don't go there."

"It's to late Raven," said Robin, evilly. "I'm bad."

"I knew I couldn't trust you," said Cyborg. "Robin, go dig a hole and die."

"It's Red X," said Robin.

They fought. It was terrible. Storm came over the building, and saw them fighting each other. Then she saw Mystique change into Robin. It hit her, and hard.

"That witch," she hissed.

"What's going on?" asked Slade, confused.

The wind had picked up, and thunder roared in the distance.

"ENOUGH," hissed a voice.

They all looked up to see Storm, anger was not the word to describe her. Rage filled her. Lightning cackled in the sky, thunder roared with such strength it shook everything like an earthquake. Snow swirled around her, hail floated waiting for her command. The clouds back built, strength beyond anything Trigon could ever muster. Rain pelted the Titans, Slade, and Mystique. Fear showed in everyone.

"You witch," hissed Storm. "Using your powers to confuse the Titans, then take Robin form them. You will pay."

"Get her Mystique," said Slade. "Kill her if you have to."

She turned into Raven, which smacked everyone in the face. She had turned into each of them just so she could pit them against each other. They looked at the ground, to ashamed to talk.

"You cannot defeat the greatest storm any have seen," she said, unleashing her powers.

The clouds sent down at lest ten hundred tornadoes, ice pelted Mystique to the ground and then attacked everything in its path. The rain soaked everyone, and the lightning struck in random spaces. The storm destroyed most of the field they were in. Finally after two hours of enduring the storm, the sun came out. The Titans looked up to see Storm falling from the sky, Slade stood to kill her. Using the last of her power she shot him with lightning. Twenty forks of it to be exact.

"Good bye," she said.

She fell and hit the earth with a sickening thud. Her body disappeared along with Slade's. Mystique rose from the ground with bruises on it. She saw the Titans glaring at her.

"He made me do it," she tried.

"Not going to work," said Robin.

"Bye," she said quickly.

She turned into a giant bird and took flight.

"Beast boy get her," said Cyborg.

"Storm," said Beast boy. "No why you. Why can't anyone I love stay alive. First it was Terra then it was Ororo. Why can't you leave them alone?"

He fell to his knees and started to cry. Raven knelt beside him and held him close to her, like a sister would to her brother. Then the Titans all knelt down beside him and they all cried.

"It'll be ok," said Robin.

"She did something," said Cyborg. "It was Ororo's sacrifice. She wanted to protect you."

Late at night……… 

He came out of darkness. He knelt down beside the final resting spot of Ororo Munroe. He started to chant.

"Se presenta nuestra elasticidad de la princesa nuestras tierras su tacto. Dénos la lluvia, el agua, dénos que su amor protege a su gente. proteja el Serengeti. (Arise our princess give our lands your touch. Give us the rain, the water, give us your love protect your people. protect the Serengeti)" chanted the boy.

The ground shook and out rose Ororo. She looked at the boy.

"Please help us," he asked. "Our lands are dieing."

"I will help you," she said. "Let's go."

Weeks later……… 

"She's gone!" freaked Beast boy.

"Who?" asked Raven.

"Ororo," said Beast boy. "She's not there."

"That's impossible," said Cyborg. "She fell at almost the equivalent of a forty story building."

"She's not there," protested Beast boy. "The crater she created is filled up."

The Titans thought about this. It wouldn't be for another three years, when they were eighteen, would they meet Storm again.

This is not the last chapter, but Ororo isn't in it anymore .I will now concentrate on their lives up till they turn eighteen. Please R&R.


	5. Princess of the Animal Kingdom

_Here is the next chapter! Ororo will be back, but not until later! Robin will show a sensitive side that no one knows he has._

Chapter Four 

"Yeah it's Christmas eve," screamed the children.

"Yes," said the caretaker.

The children's orphanage was preparing for its annual Christmas concert. Superstars from all over the world would come to the center and sing for the children. This time though the children's center hadn't received enough money from the government. The caretaker didn't know how to tell the kids that they wouldn't get a concert this year. Then she'd have to explain the absent gifts.

"When is the singers singing?" asked a young girl.

"Unfortunately we won't be having the singing this year," said the caretaker.

All the children stared at her. The younger ones started to cry. The older ones tried to comfort them.

"Why?" asked a girl.

She was about fifteen. She was only allowed to stay because her younger brother wouldn't eat or sleep unless she was there. The brother was four. They had been eleven and one month, when they had arrived.

"The government," said the caretaker. "They didn't give me the payment they give to support us."

Suddenly the doors opened. Four people walked into the orphanage. Jennifer Lopez, Hilary Duff, Shania Twain, and Britney Spears walked over to the caretaker.

"We've been waiting for three weeks for your invitation, why haven't you had us over here yet?" asked a very furious Jennifer.

"The government didn't give us the money we rely on for the event," said the caretaker.

"How many times have we told you not to worry about it?" asked Hilary.

"We love these kids," said Shania. "We don't want money to sing for them on Christmas."

"We'll do it for free," said Britney.

"Thank you," said the caretaker. "But I can't allow it. The government will expect pay no matter what. They feel that if we have you guys here to perform it'll cost us no matter what. We had important people here to do their job, they need pay."

"We'll take care of the government," said Shania. "We'll talk to them and then next year we'll perform."

"Thank you," said the caretaker.

The four women left. Then a new-cloaked person entered the orphanage. She walked up to the caretaker.

"Can I help you?" she asked.

"Yes," said the cloaked person. "My names Raven, from the Teen Titans. We have overheard that the government didn't give you some money you were entitled to. So we'd like to have all the kids over at the Tower for Christmas."

"That's wonderful," said the caretaker.

The kids started to cheer.

"I'll have them over by around seven," said the caretaker.

"Sounds good," said Raven, smiling under her hood.

"They'll be here at around seven," said Raven.

"Cool," said Beast boy.

"Superb," said Starfire.

"Can I talk to you Raven?" asked Robin.

"Sure," she answered.

They walked out of the living room, and all the way up to the roof.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Nothing," he said. "I just want these kids to have a good Christmas. I know how it feels to lose your parents at such a young age. I want them to remember this as something special."

"I do to," she said, hugging him.

"I think we should buy them gifts," said Robin.

"That's a great idea," she said. "But there's so many of them. Will the government support this?"

"They have no choice," said Robin. "We defend the city. If they don't keep us happy then we can just say we quit."

"True," she said. "Ok, let's go."

He pulled her into a passionate kiss.

"Thank you for understanding," he said.

"FOUR THOUSAND DOLLARS!" freaked Cyborg. "WHAT YOU DO BUT THE ENTIRE MALL?"

"No but there's about two hundred kids in that orphanage," said Raven. "We got them ten things each."

"I think it's really sweet," said Cyborg. "But the mayor gonna freak when he sees this."

"Oh well," said Robin. "Let him."

DING DONG. The kids were here. Robin went to the door and answered it. He smiled at the sight.

"Hey," he said. "Come on in. We've got the whole Tower ready for you guys."

The children walked in. The caretaker pulled Robin aside.

"See that girl there?" she asked.

"Yeah," he said.

"We can't take her back," she said. "She's over the limit, but her brother will die if we don't keep her. I have a huge favor to ask. Can you take her and her brother for a while? Just until they get adopted."

"Sure," he said.

They enjoyed singing and a very large Christmas dinner. The kids talked with the Titans and amongst themselves. For kids they seemed very well behaved. Only the girl that had been pointed out seemed to not talk to anyone, and her brother. Robin thought this was odd.

"Hey," he said, to the girl. "Can I talk to you?"

"Whatever," she said.

They walked out of the room, and onto the rooftop.

"You ok?" he asked.

"Fine," she said stubbornly. Her face softened. "Sorry. My parents died on Christmas. I really don't like the holiday. I only pretend to like for my brother."

"I lost my parents on Christmas to," he said. "But I had to learn to let it go."

"I can't," she said. "I was with them for eleven years. Then they were gone, never to be seen again. It hurt, it hurt real bad."

"I know," he said. "This is probably going to hurt even more but the caretaker told me that you can't go back to the orphanage. She asked us to look after you and your brother until someone adopts you."

The girl's face drooped. She started to tear.

"I new this would happen," she said. "Ever since that day, that man, I hate him."

"What man," said Robin, suddenly taking interest.

"The man who killed my parents," said the girl. "He wore a mask. I couldn't see his face, all I saw was an eye, staring out of the orange side of the mask."

"Slade," he said.

That vile man was the reason she was parentless. His hate for Slade grew. It was so strong even the girl could sense it.

"Did he kill your parents to?" she asked.

"No someone else did," he said. "I've already avenged my parents and killed the guy responsible."

"I want to get the man who did this to me," she said, seriously.

"No," he said. "You're to young, you're brother will need you. Slade isn't easy. I've fought him for years, but haven't been able to kill him."

"I don't need to go near him to kill him," she whispered.

A falcon flew over the tower, suddenly it changed course and landed on her shoulder. Robin watched in amazement as she stroked its feathers. She whispered something to it and it took off again. It came back ten minutes later with a gem in its claws. It gave her the gem and then took flight.

"What…?" started Robin.

"I can control animals," she said. "I've been able to since I was two. Slade was after me because of that. My parents stopped it. I'm the Princess of the Animal Kingdom."

This girl will leave eventually. The animals will stay with her and her brother. Slade will finally go down and never come back. Beast boy will have a very difficult decision to make next chapter.


	6. A Little Christams Love

Here is the new Chapter. Sorry for the four singers last chapter, but I needed to use people that I thought would be motherly and love to perform for kids.

Chapter Five 

"What is she?" asked Beast boy.

"She says she's the Princess of the Animal Kingdom," said Robin. "All animals listen to her, and she rules over them."

"I don't believe that," said Cyborg. "No one can tell an animal what to do. They only understand their own language."

"She can speak it," said Robin. "She spoke to a falcon just now."

"Ok,' said Raven. "Maybe she can. What's the gem though?"

"She said it was the way the animals could tell if she really was their princess," said Robin.

The girl walked into the room.

"You can order animals?" asked Beast boy. "Prove it."

"Fine," she said.

Beast boy turned into a crocodile. She spoke to him, using the language of the reptile.

"**You're really stubborn you know,"** she said.

"**I can understand English and every animal tongue,"** he said in crocodile. **"Repeat what I say. You are a big fat liar."**

He turned into a human again.

"So," he said. "What did I say to you?"

"You are a big fat liar," she said.

Beast boy's mouth dropped.

"She can understand it," he said. "Can you speak it?"

"She was speaking it to you when you were a crocodile," said Robin.

"Ok," he said. "Sorry for not believing."

"It's ok," she said.

The alarm sounded.

"It's…" started Robin. He turned to look at the girl.

"Slade," she whispered.

He nodded.

"What's so different about Slade?" asked Cyborg.

"He killed my parents," said the girl. "That's why I'm an orphan."

"Oh dear friend, I'm sorry to hear of your tragic loss," said Starfire.

"I'm coming," she said. "I will put an end to him once and for all."

"Titans," hissed Slade. "Can't you just leave me alone?"

"Not when you're doing illegal things," answered Robin.

"I know your tactics and all your moves," he said. "You can't beat me."

"They can't," said the girl. "But I can."

Slade looked at the girl. He had no clue as to who she was.

"Who the hell are you?" he asked.

"Remember that night four years ago?" she hissed. "Remember the princess you tried to get but couldn't. You killed the girl's parents. Leaving her and her one mouth old brother to fend for themselves. Do you remember?"

"Yes," he said. "That girl died not to long after that."

"No she didn't," said the girl. "I'm right here."

"Oh no," he said, sarcastically. "You have got to be kidding me? They can't beat me, and they're older than you. How do you think you're going to beat me?"

The sky suddenly burst with noise. Birds of all kinds and species came flying to her. Birds that would never be seen near each other were gathering together as one. An Eagle grabbed two Cardinals and whipped them at Slade. They plummeted at him, pecked him hard, and then flew back to the Eagle. Four Hawks slashed at Slade, while ten Herons tried to lift him off the ground. Suddenly twenty wolves appeared along with one Grizzly Bear, four male Moose, and one Lion. These ones had broken out of the zoo, and came to her aid. The animals fought hard and finally overpowered Slade. When he was very weak, they stopped. The girl walked to him, pulling out the gem she had received from the falcon.

"This is for my brother," she said, kicking his mask off.

"This is for my mother," she said, kicking him in his, privates.

"This is for my father," she said, punching his nose.

"This is for me," she said, whipping him with the gem.

"And this," she said, holding a large dagger, with many animals on it, "is for the hurt you caused me."

She plunged it deep into his heart. Slade screamed the final scream he would ever scream. Slade finally turned to ash, gone forever. The only problem was, now the girl was a criminal. She committed a murder.

"I'm taking my brother and leaving," she said. "We'll be safe. I'll hold a small spot of land that all animals can come and live in. I'll protect them there. Food will be plentiful, tons of fruit and vegetables. I'll be a vegetarian. The meat will be supplied by the other animals, which hunt for food."

With that she left. Her brother somehow left with her, for when the Titans returned only they were missing.

"Oh well," said Cyborg. "At least she's finally going to be happy."

"Yeah," said Beast boy. "Can we get back to the Christmas stuff?"

"Oh right," said Robin. "Ok, kids it's time for bed."

"Noooo," they protested.

"If you don't go to bed then Santa won't give you any gifts," said Raven.

All the kids ran off to their rooms they had been given. The Titans said good night to all of them, then met in the main room.

"That was exhausting," said Robin. "Oh great, we still need to wrap all of the gifts."

"I did that already," said Raven. "I used my powers to do it."

"Good," said Beast boy. "I think I would have fainted."

"Friends, I am going to go to the bed of which I sleep and go fall into deep dreaming doze," said Starfire.

The Titans started to laugh.

"You mean you're going to your room so you can sleep. Sweet Dreams?" asked Robin, laughing.

"Is that not what I said?" asked a confused Starfire.

"Yes," answered the Titans. "Good night Star."

She walked to her room and fell asleep. Cyborg and Beast boy son followed. Raven and Robin stood by the window watching the snow start to fall again. The moon lit up the room, making Raven glow.

"_God, she looks so good,"_ thought Robin. _"The moon really makes her irresistible."_

Robin continued to stare. He couldn't help it. Raven turned and looked at him. She smiled and kissed him.

"Do you know how much I want you right now?" asked Robin.

"That's to fast Boy Wonder," she said. "Slow down."

"Sorry," he apologized. "The moons making you look so good."

"I know," she said. "That's why I'm standing here."

"You're torturing me on purpose?" asked Robin.

"Not quite," she said. "It's more like a test to see how long till you burst."

"Oh," he said. "Well I'm not going to stand here anymore. I can't. To many thoughts running through my head."

"Like what?" she asked, but from her smile he was positive she already knew.

That night was the first step that made their relationship strengthen. Robin looked at Raven, sleeping soundly beside him.

"It was only harmless fun," he thought. "I used protection."

He got out of bed and went to the washroom. He couldn't shake the feeling something big was going to happen. Raven woke, just as Robin walked back into the room.

"You ok?" she asked.

"Just nervous," he said.

"About what?" she asked.

"What we just did," he said. "It was harmless right?"

"It was only a little Christmas love," she answered.

No not the end, but probably a perfect place to end it, if I wanted to. Anyway, pleases R&R and I'll update soon.

P.S. The next Chapter will have a huge decision for Beast boy. Who will he pick? That's the only clue you get.


	7. Goddess of the Serengeti

New chapter. I'm going to skip a bit of stuff, but you'll be filled in. I hope you enjoy and please R&R, this will be the last chapter, but there will be a part two…sniff…sniff…sad as it is. But I will have a new story up after this. Unless I get about ten-fifteen reviews. If I do then I'll add another two chapters, and maybe a sneak peek at the new story.

Chapter Six Skipped stuff 

The Titans gave the kids their presents the next morning.

The kids went back to the orphanage, and the Titans gave the caretaker four thousand dollars to keep for safekeeping.

The Titans had the government build a playground and a game room at the orphanage for the kids.

They were sixteen when the kids were there. They're now eighteen. Robin is Nightwing and Beast boy has changed to Changeling.

Cyborg has been updated so he has much more power in him then any power plant.

Raven and Nightwing did not have a kid………yet!

Nine months before Christmas…March.

"Titans," called Nightwing. "Main room stat."

The Titans ran into the room. Nightwing stood in front of the big computer screen. A map of the Serengeti shown.

"I've been told that the harsh climate of the Serengeti has a goddess that is willing to teach those who can with stand trials and the heat, some powerful moves and methods of meditation," said Nightwing. "I think it'll help us if we did this."

"Yeah sure," said Raven. "Listen Robin…" she started. "Oops sorry, Nightwing."

He was giving her look that suggested he was mad but at the same time couldn't show it.

"Sorry," she apologized. "What use do we have for all of this?"

"It'll stop the criminals," he said. "The ones who keep trying to break out."

"Ok, when do we go?" asked Cyborg.

"Tomorrow," he said. "Get packing."

The Titans left for their rooms to pack. Raven walked over to Nightwing.

"Why'd you do that?" he asked. "You know how much I hate that name."

"You'll always be Robin to me," she said. "The handsome bird that asked the darker more slender bird to be his girlfriend."

"I guess that's a good answer," he said smiling.

"Let's go Rob………Nightwing," she said.

He smiled and walked to his room with her. He shut the door and she used her powers to make sure no one came in unexpectedly.

Meanwhile in a cave………somewhere 

"Wake up," said the voice. "I'm freeing you. I found out how. Now WAKE!"

The statue started to crack and the rocks fell away revealing a blonde haired girl. She had aged even though she was behind that rock for all these years.

"I'm free," she said. "I'm coming Beast boy. Terra's back. This time she's good."

In the Serengeti…… 

"Harsh climate?" asked Cyborg. "More like death climate."

"It's so hot," said Changeling.

"Hey there's a village," said Raven.

"Yes I see one," said Starfire. "Maybe we can stop there for the day?"

"If they let us," said Nightwing.

The Titans walked to the village. The chief looked at them and smiled.

"Welcome," he said. "Weary travellers. We have a special night tonight. Would you care to stay and watch?"

"Yes," they all said at once.

"Good," he said. "The Goddess of the Serengeti is going to be here to."

"Then we can ask her if she'll teach us," said Cyborg.

Later at night……… 

"We gather here today to honour the Goddess of the Serengeti," said the Chief. "She shall give us the water we need to keep our crops alive, and the water we need to keep ourselves alive."

Clouds formed overhead. Lightning flashed in the sky.

"Here she comes," said the Chief.

The people looked up as well as the Titans. A young woman, about the same age as them, flew in the sky. She wore a white outfit and cape. Her hair was pearly white and her skin was brown-tan colour. Her eyes shone like two moons.

"It couldn't be," said Changeling. "It isn't is it?"

"I think it is," said Cyborg.

She landed in front of the Village.

"People of the Serengeti," she said. "I have come to give you weeks of water for your crops. I also have water for you."

"Thank you," said the chief. "We have some travelers here, who wish to be trained by you."

"Show me," she said.

He led her to the Titans. She saw them and smiled.

"Are these the worthy ones?" she asked.

"Yes," answered the chief.

"Good," she said. "I'll need you to give your names to the chief here. He'll give you the clothes you will wear while I train you."

She turned to walk away.

"Ororo," whispered Changeling.

She turned around, anger flushed through her eyes.

"Who dare utter my name?" she hissed.

"I did," said Changeling. "Don't you remember us? Ororo please you have to remember."

"How do you know my name?" she asked.

"Storm," said Nightwing.

"How do you………Oh my god," she said. "Teen Titans?"

_Well there it is. Only waiting on you. If I get those reviews I'll add two more chapters. Then I'll add a sneak peek at the new story._


End file.
